


drifting, forever

by p3paula



Series: p3paula tries KHR Discord Octoberfest 2017 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Study, Character Turned Into Vampire, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3paula/pseuds/p3paula
Summary: Alaude was 20 and dying, when he met a monster in a back alley.





	drifting, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Why Alaude? If Hibari can look like a frickin Vampire, I want to see Alaude do it. Also, 
> 
> there was a good dj where Primo was a Vampire.
> 
> (please don't judge me for my motivations)

_"So hungry..."_

_Red eyes fluttered to a close and the man collapsed in a small alley._

_"Need..."_

_His blonde locks fell before his eyes as the rain poured and messed his usual gravity-defying spiky look._

_"Blood..."_

_His last drifting thoughts was that he was surely going to die of starvation._

* * *

 

He was going to die like this.

Alaude ducked to avoid the gunshot but couldn't avoid the pipe that slammed the back of his head. Blinking stars out of his vision, muscle memory saved him as he felt the whoosh of something heading for his face so he blocked - a fist- with his arm and proceeded to slam his elbow to the other person's stomach. Before the attacker could collapse, he grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt before flipping the man unto the other person sneaking behind him- the one with the pipe.

As the duo joined the countless others that he has felled, with his sharp hearing, he heard the telltale loading of a gun and knew that the snipers are all in place.

_He was so not going to die like this._

Alaude cursed in his head as he searched around the street for any shelter he could take, and found an alley. He limped hurriedly towards it, cursing his fucking day, his fucking co-workers and his fucking enemies for going after him like this.

_Join the Shadow Ops, they said._

There was just the full moon, an empty street with too little shelter and rooftops full of enemies.

_It will be fun, they said._

He was a prodigy. He just wanted to make the world a better place.

_Oh Quit? You can't quit._

He joined not to extort from people, not to kill them-- only to protect what he has found.

He belatedly wondered if he was going to die like this, if he was going maudlin or something because-- he'd rather not see his horrible short life flash before his eyes.

A small red dot bloomed before his path and he found the burst of strength to haul himself fast in the last corner-- pity the newbie who forgot to turn off the sniper guide light-- and then he laughed at the situation.

He thanked heavens that at least his favorite cousin is engaged to a melon-haired bastard. He may not like the man but at least he'll take care of her...

He humored himself if his smoking roommate would finally be happy he was no longer around to judge him for smoking...

He snorted upon remembering his last confession with the only priest he tolerated in the parish...

He tried to recall the pretty melody his oriental neighbor played for him...

H wondered if the teenager living across his house would have someone else teach him on his studies...

Alaude, 20, prodigy of the National Police Academy, graduate at 18, joined the Force by 19, Shadow Ops in 20.

Dying before his 21st birthday.

_IF they aren't going to kill me, my injuries would._

Alaude catalogued his injuries as he plopped himself down-- a sprain in his ankle, a gunshot through his leg, a couple of broken ribs, a partially dislocated shoulder, possible concussion, at least five slashes around himself- one on his left cheek, and possibly black and blue all over.

"How slow could you be in killing just me...?" Alaude murmured, missing the movement beside him.

* * *

 

He smelled food.

A part of him, the old human self he had, tried to warn him not to drink too much.

But he was long gone in the thirst.

His senses detected someone bleeding nearby. A short inhale and he knew this one was male,probably early 20s, fit and riddled with some bullets or so--

He heard his meal murmur and he almost snorted... _How you know oh so little of danger? If you're already being hunted, I could just kill you instead._

He was really hungry and he wasn't picky anyways...

He shut all his mind down and silenced the voices in his head.

In a quick motion, he rose to a crouch and slammed to the other man. His meal feebly tried to resist, and he saw shocked gray eyes meeting his own. Pinning him down, he tilted the other's head away and sank his fangs on his prey's throat.

_Time to feed~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is hosting an event this October, so here I am trying my hand at this.  
> (As if inktober isn't hard enough *laughs nervously*)
> 
> This work may or may not be continued in the future. Yes, it is currently a one-shot.


End file.
